Cinderstella
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Réduit à n'être qu'un servant pour sa belle-famille, Sirius subit jour après jour que châtiments et ordres. Un beau jour une lettre du château de Poudlard parvient au manoir. Le jeune prince est en âge de se marier. Est-ce le début de la liberté ou d'un enfer encore plus effroyable?
1. Avant Propos

Avant propos

Cette fanfiction contient une romance entre deux hommes. Toute personne n'aimant pas cela est priée de sortir  
Nous sommes dans un monde magique  
J'ai pris pour base "Cendrillon" (le dessin animé de Disney)  
Il se peut que j'ai laissé traîner quelques fautes. L'erreur est humaine, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

À disclaimer

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent  
Les univers non plus.


	2. Cinderstella

Oh vous voilà donc. Venez, entrez. Venez donc vous asseoirs j'ai une histoire à vous compter. Je sais que la lumière de cette bougie n'est pas très éclairante, mais elle suffira pour ce soir.

 _~Cinderstella~_

Il était une fois, dans une ville paisible, vivait dans un manoir, un père avec son fils. Ils étaient heureux et Sirius grandissait de jour en jour. Devenant un magnifique jeune garçon.  
Malgré tout, le père était conscient que l'amour d'une mère serait nécessaire pour l'épanouissement complet de son fils. C'est ainsi que, âgé de dix ans, Sirius Black vit son père se remarier avec Walburga, une cousine éloignée ayant déjà deux filles. Narcissa et Bellatrix.  
Tout se déroulait parfaitement. Jusqu'au jour où, après trois mois de mariage, son père vint à décéder brusquement d'un "accident" de chasse.  
Walburga, alors libérée de son mari, héritant de toute la fortune et du manoir, devint froide et sans amour pour le pauvre Sirius. Ce dernier fut alors traité comme un servant et toute la fortune fut alors dépensée pour les deux affreuses belle-sœurs.  
Vivant dans un cabanon de cinq mètre-carrés, le jeune homme maintenant âgé de seize ans dormait d'un sommeil du juste. Ses cheveux noir et légèrement ondulés étaient attaché par un morceaux de tissus bleu saphir. Des mèches s'en échappait de part et d'autre. Une peau d'une douce pâleur donnait au jeune homme une apparence de poupée de porcelaine.  
La porte du cabanon s'ouvrit en douceur, laissant passer quatre enfants roux aux yeux bleu, habillés de vêtements fait main de piètre qualité. Un sourire narquois sur le visage les deux plus jeune ouvrir les rideaux légèrement déchirés de la seule fenêtre de l'habitat de fortune laissant passer les rayon du soleil matinal.  
Le jeune Sirius grogna mais se retourna plaquant un bras sur ses yeux.  
Les deux plus âgés des rouquins, semblable l'un et l'autre, rirent doucement. l'un d'eux s'approcha doucement du lit, prêt à éveiller l'endormis. Approcha ses mains pour le secouer et...

" BOUH!  
\- AHHHHH! "

Le rouquin recula en arrière alors que ses deux frères et sa soeur rigolaient. Le jeune servant les yeux bien ouvert le sourire en coin était bel et bien éveillé. Ses yeux bleu gris reflétant son amusement.

"Mais ça va pas de faire peur au gens comme cela?!  
\- Excuse moi, mais cela te servira de leçon. Je faisais un magnifique rêve. Je rêvais d'un jeune homme, tout richement vêtue, il était à dos de sombral et m'emmenait loin d'ici … *soupire*  
\- haa l'amour. Sinon maman nous a demander de rapporter ce panier pour tes provisions du mois.  
\- Molly est vraiment merveilleuse. Vous la remercierez pour moi.  
\- Tu sais… on aimerait pouvoir t'aider et le dire mais tu sais..."

Oui il sait. Walburga les fait chanter en les hébergeant "amicalement" dans une petite maison délabrée au fin-fond de la forêt avec un petit terrain leur permettant d'avoir un toit. En contrepartie ils sont sous serment les empêchant de parler.  
L'horloge de la ville sonna huit heures, l'heure de se préparer.

"Oui oui je me lève. Rah cette horloge de malheur me rappel même ma condition. Si je n'avais pas cet idiot de bracelet magique j'aurais déjà fuis d'ici, moi je vous le dis.  
\- Mais…  
\- Et ne vous en faîtes pas, je comprend. Je suis encore en vie et vous aussi, c'est déjà ça."

Le jeune homme se lève et les autres jeunes l'aide pour gagner du temps. Une douche très rapide et presque froide en ce début de printemps. Une tenu simple, un pantalon beige en toile, une chemise déjà bien usé de couleur blanche avec des chaussure en toile noir. L'un des enfant lui attache le tablier et les cheveux d'un ruban serré blanc. Un gamin au cheveux noir complètement en épouvantail, les lunettes rondes de travers, arrive en courant.

"Siry ! Siry! vite un gamin pas habillé est tombé dans un des piège faut l'aider!  
\- James! tu m'as fait peur. Je prend de quoi l'habiller et on y va."

Sirius et les autres arrivent en catastrophe près d'un arbre de la forêt entourant le domaine. Dans l'arbre un enfant, le pied accrocher dans un cordage, la tête en bas tremble et pleure. Il est seulement vêtu d'un caleçon très usé.  
Tirant sur la corde la démêlant comme il est possible. Le jeune garçon un peu enrobé fini par enfin être détaché. Il se recula, le dos contre l'arbre en tremblant encore plus.

"N'est pas peur, nous c'est les Weasley, là t'as James qui prendra soin de toi et lui c'est Sirius. On va t'intégrer t'en fait pas et toi tu es qui?  
\- Je… Je… Peter…  
\- Enchanté Peter. Bon Je dois aller travailler avant que je me fasse gronder. N'oubliez pas de le prévenir pour le… chat."

Le jeune homme dépose les vêtements au sol et part en trottinant. Peter s'habille bien que difficilement le t-shirt étant un peu petit pour son poids. Mais il ferait avec. Les autres enfants lui sourit et lui donne un morceau de pain pendant qu'il lui parle du lieu et lui demande d'où il vient en s'approchant de la bâtisse petit à petit.  
Le manoir était sur trois étages de couleur parfaitement blanche au toit sombre presque noir. Il contenait de très nombreuses pièce plus ou moins vide, une grande bibliothèque, trois chambre, plusieurs salons et salles, salles de bain ainsi qu'une grande cuisine. Mais rien de tout cela était pour le jeune, devenu servant dans sa propre demeure.  
Peter, un peu plus à l'aise qu'au début, posa alors une question.

"Et… p...pour le… chat?  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un chat. C'est Lucius, un Anima Panthère. Une créature magique qui a son caractère et des mimiques bien humaine. Il faut vraiment y faire attention. Car il mord, il griffes et nous dévore tout cru! pfut pfut!"

Les jumeaux, imitent un chat particulièrement féroce et grotesque en griffant l'air de leurs mains. Peter en tombe en arrière sur les fesses les faisant rire. Pendant que les plus jeunes soupire devant leur bêtises. Ils aident le nouveau venu à se redresser et lui disent de les suivres. Il faut surveiller Sirius pour éviter le pire.  
Pendant ce temps. Le jeune homme, venant de quitter les enfants, commence à préparer le petit déjeuner, laissant chauffer l'eau pendant qu'il monte dans les étages direction la chambre de la matrone, Walburga Black. Il ouvre doucement la porte et chuchote.

"Lucius… allez Lucius lève toi!"

Un premier temps la panthère blanche, ouvre un oeil bleu mornement, puis lui tourne le dos de façon à ne pas entendre. Mais à force d'insistance elle se lève en s'étirant non sans un regard supérieur en passant à côté du domestique. Sirius referme la porte en un léger claquement, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller la maîtresse de maison. Il descend en ouvrant les grands rideaux des baies vitrées en passant. Toujours la même routine depuis maintenant de longues année. Ouvrir la porte de la salle, ouvrir les rideaux, ouvrir la fenêtre pour certaines, sortir en refermant la porte et passer à la pièce suivante. Il descend alors que le sifflement de la théière se fait entendre. Il la retire et la pose à côté attendant le moment venu. Il donne son lait au "chat de madame", sa viande puis va éveiller les animaux dans la cours leur donnant à manger alors que lui même n'a pas encore pu manger de la matinée. Il réveil Moony, un chien loup gris assez fou mais adorable. Bien que vouloir croquer Lucius semblait être sa priorité depuis toujours. Il souffle alors que retentit les cloches et les voix des habitantes de la maison. Il sert le thé, pose quelque biscuit comme habituellement et avec les trois plateau monte à l'étage.  
Il entre dans celle de la première fille, Bellatrix. Une chevelure noir très bouclé, des yeux sombre, semblant toujours folle mais étant sûrement la plus agressive des deux sœur.

" Bonne matinée Bellatrix  
\- Ah bah enfin, j'ai cru attendre! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai sur comment tu m'appelais misérable larbin?! Tu repasseras mon linge, je le veux prêt pour dans une heure, un heure tu comprends ?  
\- Oui Dame Bellatrix."

Il en ressort un panier de linge sale sous le bras qu'il dépose à même le sol. Il entre dans la seconde chambre, celle de Narcissa. Elle a une chevelure blonde et les yeux bleu. Elle revêt un air plus doux d'apparence et plus intelligente, mais n'en ait pas moins tout aussi dangereuse que sa sœur.

" Bonjour Narcissa  
\- Ah te voilà. Tu feras le raccommodage de mes robes.  
\- Oui Narcissa."

Un autre panier entre les bras, il en ressort. Bien cela commence parfaitement. Du nettoyage et de la couture. Il pose le panier à côté de l'autre et en soufflant frappe à la porte de sa belle mère.

"Entre mon enfant."

Il ouvre la porte et se fait plus ou moins bousculé par le démon à poil long qu'est Lucius. Il pose le petit déjeuner sur la table de nuit et ouvre les rideaux. L'ambiance est plutôt malfaisante.  
Walburga a les cheveux brun très sombre, presque noire, tirées en un lourd chignon sévère, des yeux bleus nuit, une peau pâle légèrement marqué par l'âge et une silhouette fine presque squelettique dans sa robe de chambre noir en soie caresse distraitement son fauve.  
Il déglutit difficilement avant de commencer enfin à parler.

"Bonjour mère  
\- Bonjour mon garçon. Aujourd'hui en plus du travail que t'on sûrement donné mes élégantes filles, tu rangeras le linge dans buanderie.  
\- Oui mère."

Il sort et souffle enfin. Bon, il temps de se mettre au travail. Il descend avec le tout dans la laverie et commence à tout nettoyer. Les minutes passent lentement, se transformant en heures et son estomac commence à lui faire mal. Il prend en douce un morceaux de pain dans la cuisine qui aurait dut être jeté et le mange avec plaisir avant qu'un hurlement strident se fasse entendre en plus de bruit de casse et d'objet tombant au sol. Sirius cours vers le bruit et en ouvrant la porte un des jeunes enfants passe en courant. La matrone arrive et voit le saccage fait dans la pièce. Alors que Bellatrix, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffé que par le passé, semble en proie à une panique, de fausses larmes coulant sur son visage trop maquillé pour son âge.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
\- Il y avait un enfant sale ici! il était mal habillé ! Il lisait un livre! je suis contaminé maman! je suis sur que c'est de sa faute à lui !  
\- Va prendre un bon bain relaxant ma chérie. Quand à toi."

Alors que la jeune fille, passe et bouscule le jeune homme, la maîtresse de maison se tourne vers Sirius. Elle sort sa baguette magique et le menace ses yeux éclatant de colère.

"Pauvre souillon! tu oses faire entrer des sales sang-de-bourbes ici! sous MON noble toit! Tu as de la chance de vivre ici… tu as beaucoup de chance dans ma bonté que je ne te tue pas. Tu seras punie à la place espèce de bon à rien! Tu rangeras le foutoir fait par ton... ami."

Dit-elle en crachant le dernier mot.

" Le grand tapis de l'entrée… lave le! Toutes les vitres de tous les étages, je veux qu'elles brillent au point que je me voir dedans! les rideaux ainsi que toutes les tapisseries... je les veux comme neuves! Le jardin à besoin d'être refait. Tu nettoieras aussi la terrasse en même temps, ainsi que les escaliers. Les cheminées doivent être dépoussiérées. Bien sûr tout cela est en plus de tes tâches données ce matin.  
\- B… Bien mère.  
\- Oh et fait prendre un bain à Lucius."

Et elle le laisse là, surchargé de travail. Il pourrait en vouloir à son amis d'avoir été aussi imprudent mais il y est habitué. C'est donc avec un énorme soupire qu'il se met au travail en espérant avoir fini le soir même.

~~~Cinderstella~~~

Dans le château non loin dans cette douce contrée. Un objet vola à travers de la plus haute fenêtre de la tour ouest du château de Poudlard. Des cris, masculins, en sortait. Le Roi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Les cheveux et la barbe grises, les robes affriolante de couleurs et de motifs, était des plus en colère. Son conseiller, le Duc Lockhart Gilderoy, parfaitement vêtu, ses cheveux blond volant presque au vent naturellement, était à présent caché derrière un canapé de grande valeur.

"Je ne comprend pas! il a bientôt vingt deux ans ! VINGT-DEUX! et toujours pas marié avec une jeune demoiselle ou un jeune homme! Il reste enfermé dans son laboratoire! Si ça continue je n'aurais jamais de petit enfant ! JAMAIS!"

Un vase de haute valeur s'écrase contre le mur, se faisant voleter en de millier de morceaux le vase et se répandre à même le parquet vernis, l'eau et les quelques fleurs encore fraîches du matin même. Le conseiller se releva un peu effrayé mais tenta de parler.

" Soyez patient, il est encore jeune et...  
\- JE suis patient! Les potions et les plantes sont mon seul amour qu'il me dit ! Ses responsabilités de prince héritier lui passe au dessus de la tête mon ami! Il s'en fiche comme de son premier chaudron! Où est-il d'ailleurs ?! cela fait deux semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu!  
\- il….Il est partie en France mon seigneur... il...il revient ce soir de ce que je sa...  
\- Paaaar-fait!"

Le roi dépose une chaise sur le sol qu'il maintenait en l'air, prochaine victime de son humeur, et se dirige vers le duc. le prenant entre ses bras. Gilderoy semble étouffer. Albus lui prend le visage entre ses mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Les yeux bleu pétillant, l'air un peu fou, par dessus ses lunettes demi-lunes, avec un sourire éblouissant.

"Non allons organiser un bal!  
\- un bal?  
\- Uuuun bal! Nous allons inviter tout les jeune gens de seize à vingt ans à marier et le lui présenter.  
\- Sous quel excuse mon roi?  
\- Son retour et puis je suis le roi! Si je veux qu'il y ait un bal, il y en aura un !"

Il lâche son conseiller qui s'écroule et s'assied sur ce qu'il reste de la chaise principal. Il écrit une missive alors que le Duc Lockhart sourit de toutes ses dents en se redressant comme il peut au milieu de ce champs de bataille. Albus redresse sa tête et tend une petite assiette en terre remplis de friandises de couleur jaune à son invité.

" Un bonbon au citron mon ami ?"

~~~Cinderstella~~~

Dans la salle de chant du manoir Black, Walburga et ses deux filles était en plein entraînement. Bellatrix se chauffe la voix, pendant que sa jeune soeur était à la flûte traversière. Puis le chant commence. Les notes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Faisant ricaner en douces les enfants cachés derrière la porte. (1)  
Pendant ce temps, cela faisait des heures que Sirius frottait tout le manoir de fond en comble. Actuellement penché à même le sol de l'entrée, il chantonna aussi. Il avait beau avoir mué il y a quelques temps déjà, sa voix restait douce et jeune, presque féminine.  
Rêvassant en même temps. Il se demandait bien s'il aurait un jour l'occasion d'avoir une famille d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime. Loin de tout ses soucis.  
Un bruit de toquement à la vitre le fit sortir de ses rêveries alors que lucius se roulait dans la poussière, en répandant plus qu'avant sur la sol carrelé.

"Lucius! tu es vraiment infernal! va t-en!"

La panthère se relève et part en trottinant, laissant un sillage de poussière derrière lui. Sirius se redresse en soupirant et ouvre la fenêtre, laissant entrer la chouette grand-duc. Ce dernier se pose sur le pommeau en cristal en bout de la rampe d'escalier. Une bague en or blanc sur la patte est marqué du sceau royal. Sirius prend la lettre d'entre le bec de la chouette. Cette dernière n'attend pas et s'envole à nouveau.  
La lettre est cacheté du même sceau que sur la bague mais marqué en rouge d'un URGENT.

"Siry! c'est quoi?  
\- Une lettre du palais Ron. Urgente apparemment. Il va falloir que j'interrompt la… leçon de chant."

Un petit sourire moqueur, il monte à l'étage et frappe à la porte alors que les deux sœurs se crêpent le chignon pour une histoire qu'il ne sait. Un "entré" tonitruant se fait entendre. Il ouvre la porte légèrement timide.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas nous déranger ici le souillon! Que veux-tu?!  
\- Un lettre vient arrivé du palais.  
\- DU PALAIS?!"

Bellatrix se jette limite dessus et le lui arrache des mains, manquant de le blesser. Narcissa sort sa baguette et fait venir à elle la lettre dans une même violence, avant de se faire intercepter par Walburga.

"Écoutez. En raison du retour du Prince Severus Tobias Snape sur nos terres, un bal est organisé ce soir. Toutes les jeunes personnes à marier de seize à vingt ans sont priées d'être présentes. Le prince étant en âge de se marier, choisira parmi vous mesdemoiselles et damoiseaux pour être la personne de sa vie, en espérant un mariage"

Les deux soeurs hurlent de joies avant de se précipiter dans leur chambre. Jetant des affaires au visage de Sirius qui comprend au fur et à mesure que même s'il a l'âge, il ne pourra jamais y aller et quand bien même il pourrait, il n'a rien à se mettre sur lui. Il soupire et ramasse toute les affaires et part les laver comme demandé. La matronne lui fait savoir qu'elle ne veut pas le voir là bas sous aucune condition quelque soit s'il veut pas finir dans les cachots avec les rats de son espèces.  
Lavage, repassage, nettoyage, pliage. Il finit il est presque dix-huit heures. Il monte dans le grenier et ouvre un placard. Dedans une robe sorcière d'un bleu cobalt parsemé de liseré d'argent. Une broche pour la noué représente un corbeau en argent de côté, les ailes déployé, avec en son oeil un saphir de petite taille. La robe appartenait à sa mère et il l'a gardé en souvenir alors que cette dernière la lui donnait en lui racontant comment avec cette robe elle fut la plus belle, et qu'elle attira son père alors qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose d'une grande Lady. Il n'avait alors que quatre ans et sa mère mourut le lendemain d'une pneumonie foudroyante. Il soupire, referme le meuble et descend.

Les deux harpie sont pomponnées. Bellatrix ressemble à une courtisane de bas étages. Sa robe courte laisse voir un long décolleté ainsi que ses longue jambes fini par des haut talons vernie noir. Sa robe sorcière est noir coupé dans un tissus riche. Narcissa semble quand à elle un peu plus sage. Une robe longue de couleur noir et parme tout en dentelle et satin, ainsi qu'une robe sorcière semblable à sa sœur. Toutes deux ont de nombreuses parures en or et argent sertie de nombreuse pierre.  
Walburga quand à elle est dans une robe bordeaux et noir tout en dentelle très simple. Son chignon toujours aussi serré. Elle regarde Sirius de haut, un petit sourire en coin.

" Bien nous pouvons y aller, tâche d'avoir tout terminé avant notre retour. Pour ta sécurité tu touches à rien. sinon tu rejoindras tes bon à rien de parents et tu ne voudrais pas que tes... amis te rejoigne aussi. hum?"

Il baisse la tête alors qu'elles sortent du manoir. Sirius se mord les lèvres les yeux lui piquant. Il est seul, dans ce lieu vide entouré de la barrière qui repoussent ses amis à cette heure-ci. Il ne peut rien faire. Il n'a plus de magie depuis longtemps à cause du bracelet et rien n'y fait pour l'enlever. La magie est bien trop sombre. Il observe le manoir et résigné, il monte ranger et nettoyer les chambres des deux "Lady".  
L'horloge sonne vingt heure alors que plongé dans un ouvrage d'herbologie une personne apparaît devant lui. Le faisant hurler de peur. Bien que, étrangement, la sorcière lui rappelle vaguement quelques chose.

"Calme toi mon enfant… Je ne te veux aucun mal.  
\- Marraine Minerva ? Mais c… comment?  
\- Contente de te voir mon garçon. Bien que ce qui m'envoie ici ne m'enchante pas. Je suis surprise de ne pas te voir au bal, tu es pourtant invité au château.  
\- Je….  
\- Et pour les barrières, je suis encore de la famille. J'ai le droit d'être ici. Bien alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas là bas jeune homme?"

Il se mord les lèvres un peu intimidé. La femme devant lui paraît sévère dans sa tenu simple noir et vert. Il ne sait pas s'il doit dire la vérité, s'il peut même et surtout si elle le croira. Mais c'est sa chance. Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être enfin être libéré et en parler à quelqu'un de plus haut placé.

"Je ne peux pas sortir. J'ai ce bracelet depuis que père est décédé.  
\- Oh Merlin! "

La Sorcière inspecte le bracelet de tout les sens bien que l'aspect magie noir est des plus rebutant. Elle lance quelque sort qui rebondissent dessus la faisant avoir un regard des plus noir. Elle essaie, encore et encore. Avant que ce dernier s'entoure d'un légère aura bleuté mais reste accroché. Elle souffle et remet en place son chignon d'un mouvement de baguette. Un sourire de victoire.

"Bon ce n'est qu'une petite victoire pour le moment, mais avec ça tu vas pouvoir aller au bal. Va t'habiller, je t'attend dans l'entrée. Dépêche toi."

Sirius un magnifique sourire l'enlace fortement en la remerciant et part en courant trouver des anciennes affaires qu'il avait avant mais aussi sa baguette magique. Il lance plusieurs sors bien que maladroit. Il se retrouve vêtu d'une chemise blanche impeccable, les premier bouton ouvert avec une cravate noir nouée négligemment. Un pantalon noir en satin assez serré, laissant apercevoir la coupe de son corps ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure noir en cuir. Il sort de son cabanon nouvellement vêtue et monte en vitesse dans le grenier, sa baguette en main ainsi que le ruban bleu du matin même.  
Il ouvre le meuble et s'habille. Il se sent pousser des ailes. Il redescend et avec quelque coup de baguette supplémentaire de sa marraine, tout lui tombe impeccablement. Le ruban bleu est attaché en une simple queue de cheval basse et ample.

"Bien écoute moi maintenant. Je n'ai pu que mettre un sort temporaire. Au douzième coups de minuit le charme va s'arrêter et tu auras tout intérêt à être revenu ici si tu veux rester sauf."

Elle lui donne un coup d'œil compréhensif, lui faisant passer le message. Il acquiesce une première fois.

"Je veux que tu essais de parler à quelqu'un de ta situation. Au duc, un garde, le prince même s'il le faut. Je veux aussi que tu portes cette bague. Elle appartenait à ton père. Surtout fais-y bien attention."

La bague est une chevalière en argent, une pierre arrondie bleu foncé, voir bleu nuit, incrusté de la constellation du grand chien en argent, peut-être même en or blanc ou platine, il ne sait pas vraiment. Il la prend et la met sur l'annulaire gauche, le symbole orienté vers l'ongle comme le veut la tradition. (2)  
Il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il la verra peut-être là bas en courant vers l'écurie. Un sombral l'attend parfaitement paré. Il lui met les rennes et le chevauche. Ils sortent et s'envole vers l'horizon.  
Au sol Minerva regarde son garçon partir pour un soir. Elle prend en main son pendentif en forme de lion en or, orné d'un rubis. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avant.

Pour la première fois après plusieurs années, Sirius sort enfin de chez lui. Le vent fouette son visage souriant. C'est tellement fou.  
Il pense au prince. Il en a entendu parler assez souvent, bien que par inadvertance. Il aurait de long cheveux noir tout comme ses yeux noir d'encre. Une peau très pâle, mais aussi une grande intelligence, un futur grand potionniste.

Poudlard est en vue, toujours aussi sublime bien que, illuminé de milliers de lanternes en cette soirée. Il se pose à l'orée de la forêt et laisse sa monture se détendre, il la retrouvera bien au moment venu.. Il se recoiffe rapidement et entre dans le château suivant le son des rires et voix. Il croise de nombreux regard curieux puis enfin arrivé dans la salle il repère rapidement ses "demi soeurs" et la matronne à éviter. Le prince est sur un siège, l'air de s'ennuyer. Alors que son père adoptif, le roi Albus Dumbledore lui parle en riant présentant quelques jeunes filles et garçons à marier.  
La pièces est grande, munie de plusieurs tables avec chaises et plateaux garnie de petit four. Une piste où danse quelques personnes. Il se dirige timidement parmis la foule, passant presque inaperçu.  
Le prince se lève et se dirige vers une des tables proche l'air blasé esquivant les demandes de danse. Sirius prend son courage à deux mains et se dirige vers ce dernier. Une fois à côté.

"Excusez moi..  
\- Laissez moi, je n'ai aucune envie de danser.  
\- Non écoutez moi je vous en prie, vous me donnez une danse, une seule, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander… d'assez urgent et nous sortirons de cette salle si vous voulez après. Je sais que la saison est propice pour des Ipomées Blanches (3), surtout ce soir."

Severus se tourne vers le jeune Black et le regarde curieusement. Il le détail minutieusement. Son regard se bloque dans ces yeux bleus reflétant un bonheur mais aussi une peur… presque une supplication d'accepter. Il est aussi sublime dans sa tenue à la fois classe mais aussi décalé par ce côté déboutonné. Un léger sourire en coin il accepte il lui tend la main. Sirius la lui saisit et tout deux se dirige vers la piste de danse.  
Ils voient tous deux en coin le regard pétillant du roi. Une valse se lance. Severus pose sa main droite dans le dos de son jeune cavalier alors que la gauche ne lâche pas sa jumelle. Sirius pose sa main de libre sur l'épaule du prince.  
Ils entament la danse. Bien qu'un peu maladroit au début pour le plus jeune, il finit par calquer ses pas sur l'autre. Il se mord les lèvres et avec une inspiration commence à parler en chuchotant.

"J'ai eut de la chance de venir. J'ai… un bracelet, magique. Il m'empêche de partir de chez moi…  
\- Comment en es-tu arrivé à sortir malgré tout?"

Le tutoiement fait sursauter légèrement Sirius alors que le prince reste impassible bien que son regard transcrit une légère inquiétude ainsi que de la curiosité.

" Ma marraine, Minerva Mcgonagall, est passé au manoir. Cela faisait depuis la mort de mon père, Orion Black, que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle a réussi à lancer un sort pour me permettre de passer les barrières magique. Mais il ne durera que jusqu'à minuit.  
\- Je vois. Comment es-tu traité là bas…  
\- Sirius. Pour tout dire, mal. Je suis un esclave pour ma belle-mère Walburga et ses deux harpies de filles, Bellatrix et Narcissa.  
\- Je ne peux pour le moment rien faire, mais pense bien que tout ce que tu me dis n'es pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Viens sortons avant qu'elles ne te voient pas, nous pourrons parler un peu plus."

Sirius lui sourit et acquiesce. Ils se décalent sans vraiment se lâcher puis se dirigent vers la sortie. En passant Severus demande aux gardes de faire que personnes ne les déranges. Ils se déplacent en silence dans les couloirs les menants vers la sortie.  
L'air de la nuit est plutôt frais, un léger vent faisant voleter leur cheveux aussi noir l'un que l'autre. Ils se dirigent vers la forêt adjacente, passant par les jardins, tous deux silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, réfléchissant.  
Il finissent par se retrouver dans un coin isolé, sur un banc en pierre. Sirius lève la tête observant le ciel parsemée de milliers d'étoiles.

"Sirius.  
\- Hum?  
\- Qu'aimes-tu dans la vie?  
\- Les plantes principalement. Je connais pas mal de plantes et mon offre tiens toujours, je sens leur parfum d'ici, certaines doivent déjà avoir éclos. Et… toi monsieur le prince potionniste, à part tes chaudron, as-tu quelque chose que tu aimes dans la vie?"

Severus sursaute un peu au ton de Sirius complètement irrespectueux du rang, mais ce sourire mutin le fait légèrement sourire en coin. Il est pour le moins surpris de l'odorat développé de son interlocuteur.

"Les surprises comme ce soir. Je suis intéressé par ton offre, je te suis. Montre moi donc ces Ipomées Blanches."

le plus jeune se redresse et nez en l'air renifle légèrement l'air, les yeux fermé. Il sent les effluves de la fêtes encore en cours sans eux. L'alcool, la nourriture, les parfums chers et d'autres odeurs moins reconnaissable. Il sent aussi l'odeur du prince. Un mélange de nombreuse plantes, l'odeur des potions mais aussi d'un gel douche chocolat, le faisant sourire. Puis vient l'odeur des fleurs, nombreuses, des jardins pas loins mais aussi de celle voulu. Il ouvre les yeux et un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, il attrape la main du jeune prince pour qu'il le suive.  
Severus se laisse emporter, curieux de voir ce que lui réserve son jeune compagnon.  
Ils traversent la forêt un peu plus en profondeur puis dérivent sur le côté, avant de tomber dans une clairière emplis de fleur faisant écarquiller les yeux du potionniste.

"Alors?  
\- Comment?  
\- J'ai un odorat développé. C'est à la fois un don et une horreur.  
\- Tu es tellement surprenant."

Severus pose l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Sirius en une caresse. Il ne comprend pas lui même ses agissements. C'est tellement pas lui.  
Le jeune servant ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre cette main chaude. Il se sent rêvé, c'est tellement irréelle.  
Le temps semble arrêté, suspendu à ce moment entre eux. Le jeune prince se détache et observe autour de lui. L'endroit est tellement sublime et surtout remplis de plantes et de fleurs utiles pour ses potions. Il est partagé entre l'envie de cueillir et celui de laisser l'endroit aussi féérique qu'il ne l'est.  
Sirius le regarde, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il se dirige vers l'une des plantes en cueille une des fleurs, avec sa tige et la tend vers le potionniste. C'est presque niais, il le sait. Mais de l'autre, il a tellement peur que ce moment s'arrête.  
Severus prend la fleur, délicatement, frôlant les doigts de l'autre délicatement.  
Lui qui pensait que l'amour était quelque chose d'inutile, quelque chose qui l'obligerait à faire d'énormes concessions qui lui ferait perdre son temps. Le voilà là, au milieu de la forêt avec un parfait inconnu il y a encore quelques minutes, sacrifiant son temps pour quelques précieuses heures avec lui.  
Il lance un sort de conservation dessus et la met dans la poche de sa robe. Il tend sa main pour prendre celle du plus jeune et ils marchent tous les deux sans vraiment savoir leur but, profitant simplement de l'autre, parlant d'eux, de leur vie, de plantes et potions, de magie… Les minutes s'écoulent entre rire et rougeurs, entre envie et désirs.  
Leurs pas, à mesure du temps, les ramène au milieu des fleurs, maintenant toutes ouvertes, diffusant un doux parfum presque entêtant.  
Sirius se mord les lèvres, il sent que la fin est proche.

"Severus...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il me, nous, reste combien de temps avant que je parte?  
\- _Tempus!_ … à peine dix minutes si tu veux rentrer avant minuit tranquillement.  
\- Déjà...Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je…"

Un sanglot passe sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Non il ne voulait vraiment rentrer et arrêter ce doux rêve.  
Severus l'attrape et l'enlace avec force. Lui non plus ne voulait pas le laisser partir loin de lui. Il avait peur de ne plus le revoir. Il avait découvert ces dernières heures quelqu'un de tellement intéressant, tellement doux et drôle, mais tout en étant cultivé. Quelqu'un qui, comme lui, à un amour pour les plantes et qui s'intéresse à lui pour ce qu'il est , ce qu'il fait. Non, vraiment, il ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser partir.  
Sirius sert fort son étreinte. Il a mal au cœur, tellement. Une main redresse son visage et tendrement, des lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Une promesse. Un simple baiser, un au revoir, pas un adieu. Non ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

"Promet moi que tu vas me retrouver.  
\- Je ferais ce que je peux, je contacterais même le Lord Noir s'il le faut. Maintenant file, vite, avant d'avoir des problèmes."

Sirius enlève sa chevalière et la met de force entre les mains du potionniste avant de l'embrasser avec force, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur douloureux , prit comme dans un étau de fer, avant de s'enfuir.  
Il court à vive allure, trouvant le sombral là où il l'avait laisser. Il l'attrape et s'envole pour rentrer dans son manoir, sa propre prison.  
Il rentre à temps et après quelques sort de nettoyage, rangeant tout à sa place, il rentre dans son cabanon à peine, qu'il entend les habitantes du manoir rentrer. Il a eut tellement de chance. Maintenant c'est au tour de Severus de jouer, il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Il se couche serein. Demain, il aura intérêt à ne pas flancher, ni se faire voir.  
Il se fait réveiller par le chant des oiseaux. Pour une fois, pas d'enfants, pas rire. Mais toujours ce rêve ancré en lui, ce baiser, son premier.

~~~Cinderstella~~~

À Poudlard, le jeune prince se réveilla aux aurores. Ce matin là il était remonté à bloc. Il devait avoir une discussion avec son "père" et vite. Il prit des affaires et partit dans la salle de bain luxueuse, bien trop à son goût.  
Il en ressort dix minutes après s'être lavé, coiffé et parré. Il sort de la chambre rapidement avant de s'arrêter au milieu du couloire et de faire demi tour. Entrant dans sa chambre à nouveau il se saisit de la chevalière, la rangeant dans une poche interne de sa cape noir, et ressors pour aller déjeuner. En arrivant dans la salle, il se fit accueillir par une servante aux cheveux brun clair attaché, des yeux marrons pétillant de savoir dans sa robe de tavail bleu et blanche.

"Bonne matinée jeune prince, que puis-je pour vous?  
\- Je me sens d'humeur Hermione. Apporte-moi un Café noir avec quelques unes de tes délicieuses crêpes que j'ai senti en arrivant.  
\- Crêpes à la confiture de fraise?  
\- Ce serait parfait, merci.  
\- Je vous apporte ça."

La jeune servante, grand sourire, part dans la cuisine. Le prince est de très bonne humeur et son escapade de plusieurs heures avec ce jeune homme inconnu à fait le tour du château et sûrement même du royaume à l'heure qu'il est. Elle lui prépare tout, avec trois crêpes généreusement garnie avec de lui apporter.

"Trois crêpes? Mais tu veux me faire grossir ?  
\- Je peux vous en retirer si vous en voulez pas.  
\- Non c'est parfait. Je te remercie. Si tu croise père, pourrais-tu lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui parler, urgemment? Je serais dans la bibliothèque."

Hermione le regarde, une étincelle de curiosité dans ses yeux bruns.

" Je lui dirais."

Elle ne tente pas d'en savoir plus et retourne à ses activités. Severus sent bien qu'elle voudrait savoir, mais il préfère garder cela pour lui. Il mange avec délice son petit déjeuner Avant de partir dans la bibliothèque consulter quelques livres.  
Il attrape un livre de magie noir et s'y plonge non sans un plaisir non coupable.  
Il est à peine concentré dans sa lecture quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre sur le roi près d'une heure plus tard. Severus ne se rend pas compte sur le moment, caressant distraitement la chevalière regardant vers la fenêtre en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre du bas.  
Albus le regarde tendrement. Il espère tellement une bonne nouvelle.

"Severus?"

Ce dernier sursaute et se retourne vers son père, les joues un peu rouge faisant pétiller de malice les yeux du roi.

"Tu peux fermer la porte? J'aimerais que ce que je vais te dire ne sorte pas d'ici pour le moment."

Il ferme la porte, intrigué et s'assied sur un fauteuil, près de son héritier. Il plante sans regard dans le siens et attend.  
Le prince réfléchit un instant et se lance.

"Mon escapade d'hier avec le jeune homme n'a pas dû passer inaperçu je pense.  
\- En effet mon garçon.  
\- Pendant la danse, il m'a avoué avoir eu des soucis pour venir et n'avoir failli pas venir du tout.  
\- Si tu m'en parle c'est que ce n'est pas juste à cause d'une maladie.  
\- En effet. Sirius Black porte un bracelet magique qui l'empêche de sortir des protections de son manoir. L'objet regorge de magie noir et je n'ai pas voulu tenter de l'enlever. Il est traité comme un esclave dans sa propre demeure par sa famille. Cette dernière n'étant même pas de sang.  
\- C'est un problème des plus grave que tu me rapportes là.  
\- Je lui ai promis de le sortir de là. Quand pourrons-nous y aller?"

Le roi jubile. Enfin quelqu'un qui a de l'importance dans la vie de son garçon. Mais il va devoir contacter un allié improbable pour l'aider. Merlin sait depuis combien de temps il est dans cette situation. Ils iront le sortir de là avant la fin de la journée.

"Je vais contacter quelques personnes, nous irons dès que possible.  
\- Vous allez LE contacter n'est-ce pas?  
\- Je pense que c'est nécessaire dans le cas présent. Un peu d'aide ne fera pas de mal surtout si la magie noir entre en compte."

Severus acquiesce. Si Albus ne l'avait pas fait, il l'aurait lui même contacter. Le roi se lève et sort non sans avoir ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux de son héritier.  
Arrivant dans son bureau il fait appel à ses contactes de confiance via cheminée. Arrive alors Minerva bien remonté à aider son filleule accompagnée d'un homme au cheveux blond, un œil en moins et une tenu classique. Alastor Maugrey est un homme semblant un peu fou mais très fort au combat malgré sa cécité.  
La troisième et dernière personne à entrer dans la pièce lance un froid. Il est de haute stature, la peau pâle, les yeux bleu de glace, des cheveux brun presque noir attaché en catogan. Tom Riddle ou dit Lord Voldemort, est un mage noir de grand pouvoir. Il serait dit qu'il serait immortel, sans pour autant être un vampire. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. Personne n'a su son secret, ou du moins personne en vie actuellement.

"J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait déplacer pour rien vieux fou citronné.  
\- Bien sûr que non Tom. Je ne me serais pas permis de te contacter si cela n'était pas utile. Asseyez vous donc, Severus va arriver."

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment. Le jeune prince, le visage fermé fait un mouvement de tête pour saluer les personnes présentes et s'assied sur un des siège disponible.

" Bon je ne vais pas revenir sur mon escapade de la veille il me semble que cela a fait assez les journaux de ce matin. Le jeune homme en question s'appel Sirius Black, seize ans. Il habite avec sa belle-mère et ses deux demi-sœurs. Elles ne sont pas sa famille de sang toutes les trois.  
\- C'est bien tout cela mais quel rapport avec cette… réunion?  
\- Si tu me laissais terminer Maugrey tu le saurais. Bref. Il est actuellement bloqué chez lui, dans son propre manoir, à cause d'un bracelet de magie noir. Il bride sa magie d'après ce que je sais, et permet à Walburga de le surveiller.  
\- Saurais-tu me décrire le bracelet en question ?  
\- Oui. Il est en argent, ciselé de nombreux arabesque. Il semble y avoir aucune attache présente. Il y a quelques symboles qui s'y trouve si l'on y fait attention. Mais je n'ai pu vraiment y faire attention sur le moment."

Le Lord noir se redresse sur son siège, intéressé par ce que lui a dit le potionniste. Voici donc ce qu'est devenu le descendant de la famille Black. Il devra parler plus en privé au jeune prince. Alastor se prend la tête entre les mains, son épaule tapotée par Minerva. Albus regarde gravement le monde réunis dans son bureau.

"Bien je vois. Donnez L'adresse Minerva. Nous nous y retrouvons dans quinze minutes. Nous ne serons pas de trop avec quelques uns de mes hommes en plus. Si le bracelet est comme je le pense, la femme est hautement dangereuse. Severus suis moi, tu vas me parler plus en détail de ce bracelet."

La marraine griffonne sur un bout de parchemin l'adresse et le donne au mage noir. Ce dernier sort de la pièce sans un mot. Severus le suit sous les injonctions d'Albus, mais il en a que faire, il doit sauver Sirius et il n'est pas question de blanc ou noir, ni de bien ou de mal. Mais il est simplement question d'un homme en sauvant un autre… par amour. Puis il devait vraiment parler en privé à Tom.

~~~Cinderstella~~~

Il a peur. Vraiment peur. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il sent le regard de la matronne sur lui, trop insistant. Il fait son possible pour ne rien paraître, obéissant aux ordres sans broncher. Mais il le sent, quelque chose va lui arriver.  
Son bracelet le gêne plus qu'avant. Cela tire sur sa magie au fond de lui, l'affaiblit de plus en plus. Pourquoi maintenant?  
Cela lui donne d'horribles nausées… Mais il ne peut rien y faire… Il n'a même pas vu les Weasley ce matin, il ne ressent que ce froid mortel, cette solitude. Fini le moment magique de la veille, fini tout ces rires.  
Il trébuche dans les marches d'escalier, manquant de tomber. Sa vision devient trouble, sa tête tourne.  
Déglutissant, la respiration courte, il finit de descendre les marches et part dans la buanderie. Il s'assied sur le tabouret et souffle.  
Son cœur et sa respiration ne se calmant quasiment pas, sa vision devient à peine plus net. Mais il sent en plus ses membres s'engourdir, s'alourdir de plus en plus.  
Il attrape une des robes et commence à la laver. Mais le poids de la dite robe engorgée d'eau, le fait la lâcher. Il n'arrive plus à tenir.  
Il vient pour se lever qu'il glisse et tombe tel une poupée de chiffon. Il rampe pour aller jusqu'à la porte, écorchant ses vêtements et ses mains sur le sol en pierre.  
Atteignant la porte il essaye de se redresser, en vain. Une fois, deux fois. Puis une fois la clanche entre les mains, celle-ci refuse de fonctionner. La porte se révèle fermé à clé. Il se laisse à nouveau tomber fatalement. Il allait mourir à peine après avoir connu l'amour. Mourir vidé de sa magie. Il reste à même le sol, il n'a plus qu'à attendre et espérer qu'on vienne le sauver avant que la mort vienne le chercher elle même.

Au dehors même de la bâtisse plusieurs sorciers venaient de transplaner en dehors des boucliers. Dumbledore, Minerva et Alastor d'un côté. Le lord Noir, Severus et quelques sorciers sous un long manteau noir et masque blanc de l'autre.  
Un coup de baguette, puis deux et la barrière cède non sans un bruit tonitruant. Ils se dirigent tous vers les entrées du manoir. Walburga ouvre une des portes arrières pour fuir, suivi de ses deux filles. En vain, elles se font repousser à l'intérieur rapidement par la petite armée improvisée. Elles se retrouvent attachées au sol désarmées.  
Dans le hall principal, Severus parcours le manoir de l'œil rapidement jugeant où il pourrait être.  
Lord Voldemort n'étant pas patient de nature et n'ayant pas envie d'échouer, lance un _"legilimens"_ sur la vieille peau. Il la voit surveiller le jeune garçon, charmant d'ailleurs, dans la journée, jubiler de le voir s'affaiblir et trébucher, puis voit enfin le moment voulu. Il s'arrache de l'esprit de Walburga.

"Severus, suis-moi, je sais où il est. Mangemort, vérifiez toute la demeure pour me faire un rapport complet sur ce que vous trouvez."

Le Lord noir part en courant, suivit du jeune potionniste vers le lieu où est Sirius. Il fait disparaître la porte d'un coup de baguette rapide et Severus se précipite sur le corps au sol. paniqué, il vérifie le poul.

"Non… nononon allez… J'ai un poul! faible mais il est encore en vie!"

Tom prend le poignet de l'inconscient et regarde rapidement le bracelet inspectant les sortilèges posés dessus. Il voit bien que le potionniste est plus qu'angoissé, mais ils ne sont pas seul et le temps joue contre eux, sinon il l'aurait bien rassuré à sa façon. Il pose une main sur son bras malgré tout, pour avoir son attention.

"Je vais lancer des sorts pour enlever cette ignominie. Soit prêt à le soigner."

Il contresort près d'une dizaine de sort de magie noir laissant apparaître enfin le verrou du bracelet maudit. Il l'ouvre après une autre série des sort complexe et ancien. Le bracelet tombe au sol avant d'être enfermer dans un coffret métamorphosé. Le Lord noir prend la boite et laisse son jeune potionniste avec son homme, non sans un dernier coup d'œil envieux et appréciateur sur le couple. Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être les voir un peu plus en privé dans les semaines à venir.  
Severus fait boire à Sirius de multiples potions. Une pour le cœur, une autre de nutrition en prévision, une anti-douleur et bien d'autres par sécurité.  
Le poul était bien plus présent, mais aucune signe de réveil. Maintenant le tout était qu'il se réveil. Il avait eut peur. Tellement. Il avait failli le perdre, à quelques instants près.  
Il l'attrape et le soulève. Il se fait alors la réflexion que, bien qu'il soit plus vieux que sirius, il est tout de même pas un modèle de muscle et là il le porte sans problème. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point il était maigre la veille.  
Il sort de la buanderie et se retrouve dans la pièce principal où presque tous les intervenants sont là, mais aussi des enfants, roux pour la plupart.

"Ah mon garçon.  
\- Il faut qu'il se repose maintenant. Nous devons rentrer.  
\- Bien sûr. Jeune gens nous vous donnerons des nouvelles. Allons-y."

les sorciers blanc sortent, alors que les enfants partent dans la forêt en courant un sourire sur le visages. Il suit son père en dehors de la maison. Il se fait arrêter par le Lord noir, une main sur l'épaule.

"Si son état ne s'améliore pas dans les trois jours à venir, fait le moi savoir. J'ai peut-être quelques… trucs, pour aider.  
\- Quelque chose de fort pas légal n'est-ce pas?  
\- La magie n'a rien d'illégal mon cher Severus. J'attend ton message au plus vite.  
\- Bien my lord."

Il fait un mouvement de tête rapide avant de sortir définitivement. Les jours de Sirius n'étaient plus comptés. Il était définitivement sauvé. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se réveil.  
Le premier jour, rien ne changea à part un peu de fièvre. Severus s'occupa lui même de Sirius, renvoyant prestement toutes personnes voulant l'aider. Quelques potions administrés, quelques baumes pour soigner son poignet meurtrie et il pouvait continuer de lire, cloîtré dans la chambre à le surveiller.  
Puis il y eut un deuxième et un troisième jour sans résultat. Quelques crises épileptiques, mais toujours aucun signe d'éveil. Severus angoissait et perdait sa patience et sa carapace de glace. Il claque le livre avant de le laisser sur le bureau et se lève. Il lance un sort de surveillance, des sorts de verrouillage sur la porte, prend de la poudre de cheminette, se place dans l'âtre et la lance.

"Manoir Riddle!"

Il se laisse emporter dans le tourbillon avant d'atterrir à sa destination en toute élégance. Il sort de l'âtre et se dirige dans le long couloire vers la pièce où, il est certain, de trouver le Lord.  
Des hurlements de douleurs se font entendre à travers les double portes. Il ne tombe pas forcément au bon moment mais il n'a pas le choix. Il inspire un bon coup calmant sa crainte et frappe à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre magiquement.  
Il tombe sur un tableau presque habituel. Lord Voldemort se tient droit sur son siège, faisant office de trône dans une pièce de grande ampleur. Au sol deux mangemorts, apparement souffrant. L'un deux ne bouge plus alors que l'autre respire difficilement. Les autres la tête basse, à genoux, ne bougent pas.  
Tom fait signe à Severus de s'approcher, le regard curieux.  
Ce dernier vient vers le Lord passant au dessus des corps inertes sans y faire attention. Il s'agenouille un moment avant de se redresser.

"My Lord, j'en viens vous faire mon rapport.  
\- Parles.  
\- Il n'y a aucun changement malgré tout les efforts déployés.  
\- Vraiment aucun ?  
\- Quelques mouvements anormaux à certaines heures. Je ne suis pas rassuré d'être venu en laissant mon poste vacant.  
\- Je vois… Dégagez tous et nettoyez-moi ça."

Le Lord désigne négligemment les deux corps au sol. La pièce se vide rapidement avant que la porte ne claque. Tom se lève et fait signe au prince de le suivre.  
Ils entrent tous deux dans un salon privé. Severus s'assied sur le canapé pourpre en soupirant, se prenant la tête entre les mains alors que son hôte s'assied à ses côtés posant l'une de ses main sur le bras, faisant quelques caresses subtiles du pouce. Ils sont en privé, seul, il peut se le permettre.

"Il fait donc des crises d'épilepsies?  
\- Oui de temps en temps. Il n'y a aucun signe d'éveil. Je le nourris comme je peux à base de potions directement envoyés dans son estomac. Sa magie ne bouge pas. Je me sens faible de rien pouvoir faire Tom.  
\- Je vois cela. Allons le voir"

Ils se lèvent tout les deux, non sans que Tom garde un contact avec le potionniste. Ils arrivent dans le Château directement dans la chambre où Sirius est allongé. Toujours inerte.  
Le mage noir se dirige directement vers le jeune homme et lance une pléthore de sorts de diagnostics. Severus se mord les lèvres impatients et quelque peu inquiet pour le plus jeune.  
Le Lord fronce les sourcilles face aux résultats qui s'affiche sur le parchemin. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

"Alors?  
\- Sa propre magie l'agresse.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Il fut privé de sa magie, par un artefact de magie noir qui faisait que, inconsciemment son corps s'est habituer à cette restriction plus cette léger apport de magie noir. Mais maintenant que l'artefact est partie, sa magie est revenue entièrement et pour son corps cela semble étranger.  
\- Il faut donc faire quoi?"

Tom fait un léger sourire en coin face à son jeune potionniste avide de savoir. Il sort d'une poche interne le bracelet enlever il y a trois jours auparavant faisant écarquiller les yeux de Severus.

"Je l'ai modifié. Il va restreindre sa magie pour le moment le temps qu'il s'habitue. Nous diminuerons l'emprise sur sa magie au fur et à mesure du temps.  
\- Que devrais-je faire pour te remercier si cela fonctionne?  
\- Je t'en aviserais au moment venu. Le fait qu'il soit en vie sera déjà une bonne récompense."

Le prince acquiesce et laisse le Lord lui passé le bracelet, l'ajustant au poignet du plus jeune. Il se permet de se perdre dans ses pensées un instant. Il a rencontré Tom quand il était encore assez jeune . Il fut abordé pour ses talents en potion mais aussi sa position dans la société. Puis derrière ça aussi il lui à plu.  
Il n'a pu, comme beaucoup, résister aux charmes du Lord noir. À sa puissance magique, son aura de magie noir l'entourant tel un cocon le faisant frissonner.  
Il dépose son regard sur ce corps parfait après autant d'année, toujours aussi désirable. Avant de croiser le regard moqueur de ce dernier.

"Je vois que tu rêvasses.  
\- C'est fort probable, en effet.  
\- Sa magie se stabilise il devrait s'éveiller dans la soirée, au plus tard demain."

Tom pose une main sur la joue de Sirius en un simple caresse et contourne le lit avant de se planter devant son jeune mangemort. Il pose, comme précédemment, sa main sur la joue. Ce dernier ferme les yeux et profite de ce rare geste de tendresse.  
La main quitte la joue, un murmure, un souffle chaud, un baiser sur la même joue, quelques pas, le bruit d'un voyage de cheminée puis le calme.  
Il rouvre les yeux et soupire. Il espère que cela ira maintenant… et que Sirius comprendra ce qui le lie avec le Lord. Il enlève les sorts de verrouillage et sort de sa chambre pour un repas non sans un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'endormis.  
Albus est déjà présent et le regarde curieusement.

"Du changement mon garçon?  
\- Oui. Il se pourrait qu'il s'éveille dans la soirée voir demain. J'ai du contacter à nouveau le Lord pour m'aider.  
\- Tu ne l'as tout de même pas fait venir ici?!  
\- Bien sûr que non, vous me prenez pour un idiot il me semble."

S'il savait le nombre de fois qu'il l'a fait venir et pas seulement pour des visite de courtoisie.  
Le repas se déroule de façon légère bien que légèrement agaçante pour Severus qui ne compte pas se fiancer immédiatement, alors que son père insiste pour que le mariage soit prononcé au plus tôt.  
Il fallut attendre encore deux jours finalement pour que Sirius ouvre les yeux. Bien que perdu au premier abord il finit par fondre en larme dans les bras de son sauveur. Enlacé dans le lit, Severus lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis et le pourquoi de son bracelet encore en place.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je suis enfin libre…  
\- Je me doute que tu es un peu perdu. Mais tout ira pour le mieux maintenant, je te le promet."

Il fallut trois jour supplémentaire pour que ce dernier puisse se lever sans problème avant qu'ils ne s'évadent simplement en pleine soirée pour éviter un mariage précipité.

L'on raconte à ce jour qu'un jeune prince potionniste habite dans une petite maison simple avec son petit ami et que le roi, Albus, ferait pression sur les deux jeunes gens pour qu'ils se décident.  
Il paraîtrait qu'une grande famille de rouquins passerait les voir de temps à autre. La mère remerciant le ciel et Severus pour avoir permit au jeune homme de vivre libre.  
Des ragots diraient qu'un homme élégant vêtue d'une longue cape noire viendrait certains soirs leur rendre visite et ne partirait que le lendemain matin voir quelques jours plus tard.  
Il paraîtrait même que, presque un an plus tard, le jeune prince prit son courage à deux mains et qu'alors vêtu de son plus belle ensemble il demanda au plus jeune, devenu professeur dans le village voisin, de l'épouser, un énorme bouquet de rose blanche entre les bras. Il se dirait alors, qu'ému aux larmes, il accepta avec joie.

Vous aussi vous entendez cette "volée de mariage" (4) ? Tout ira bien maintenant. Fermez les yeux et laissez-vous aller à rêver.  
Il est temps de refermer ce livre. Non ne pleurez pas, il y a encore tant de belle chose à vivre. Tant d'histoire à lire.  
Mais surtout, n'hésitez pas à revenir.

*souffle sur la bougie*

 **The End**

* * *

1 : Non vraiment faire chanter Bellatrix "doux rossignol" fut un exploit à noter dans ma vie  
2 : Dans la noblesse Française la bague portée ainsi prouve que Sirius est un lord de sa maison et qu'il est libre d'être marié  
3 : Les ipomées Blanches sont des fleurs qui ne fleurissent que la nuit.  
4 : Le son des cloches l'ors de la sortie des mariés lors d'un mariage

* * *

OMFG j'ai enfin terminé. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu. N'hésitez pas à fav si vous avez aimé, à laisser une petite review (c'est gratuit en plus je mors pas)


End file.
